Keen to Prove You Wrong
by accio-ambition
Summary: After much too long a wait, Emma and Killian finally get to meet their daughter. If they get a little extra surprise in the midterm, then who are they to contradict the fates?
1. Chapter 1

It's a different experience, being on this side of the settlement. Fifteen years ago, she was the one writhing in pain and heartache, chained to a hospital bed somewhere in a prison infirmary. But now, Emma sits next to the love of her life across from an empty desk, awaiting their daughter.

Their _daughter._

It's been a long time coming. Her picture's been hanging on the fridge for weeks now – taken hours after she was born, a hospital-issued beanie on her head and little fists curled up and over her head. But matters of paperwork have finally come to an end, and the little girl they'd waited months to be born was in the building.

Killian's hand is comforting in hers, a familiar weight grounding her in reality as it hangs between the armrests. Since the day they first brought up kids, adoption had been the first and foremost option. Having their own child proved to be a little more challenging than they thought and they were having difficulties – though not for lack of trying.

 _"Besides," she reasoned, one night late in bed, watching Killian come out of the bathroom, "I think it would be good karma."_

 _"Good karma?" he repeated. Flipping the light switch off, Killian quickly crawled his way up into her embrace. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, his scruff scratching at her nose._

 _Emma pushed him away with a grunt. "You know what karma is, old man." She fidgeted for a second, settling into the warmth his body offered and contemplating her next words carefully. "I was just thinking: I grew up in the system. You were raised by Liam and then on your own. Regina adopted Henry." She shrugged. "We could make some kid's life much better than ours was."_

 _Silence simmers between them, augmented by the wordless innuendo and sexuality Killian naturally exuded while next to her. Around her. She might have been a tiny bit aroused reminiscing on the subject. But when he finally speaks, it's on a deep exhale._

 _"Have I ever told you how blindingly brilliant you are?"_

 _Giggling, Emma curled into his shoulder to muffle it._

"It's going to be fine, Swan darling," he says in the present. His fingers pulse around hers. "We're ready for this."

Emma rolls her eyes. "We are so far from ready of this, don't try and lie to me." Jabbing Killian in the chest, she scoffs. "You were the one freaking out this morning over the number of diapers we have."

"A very plausible concern, if you ask me," he grumbles.

She sighs, a nervous smile crossing her lips. "We've had months to prepare for her, just like if she was conceived during one of our many late-night trysts."

Killian laughs emphatically. It breaks the tension that had been in the room since Mother Superior left to retrieve the baby from the nursery down the hall. "Swan, my love, I believe we've spent too much time together if you're using language like that."

"Thought I might as well use the word while we still have them."

He's sure to have a signature sassy remark on the tip of his tongue, but holds it in for the Blue Fairy, who returns to the office as acting social work with a baby buggy in one hand and a folder in the other. All they can do is sit there and watch as she places it on the floor between their feet and they get the first look at their daughter in person.

And she's _perfect_ : ten little fingers, ten little toes, and bundled up in a blanket. She's got wispy blonde hair like Emma's framing her peacefully sleeping face. Carefully, as she did with Neal after he was first born, Emma leans forward and gently scoops the baby into her arms.

"Ohh my god," Emma murmurs, "you've gotten so big, haven't you?"

"My darling little lass," Killian croons, his finger stroking at her cheek. "You are incredibly gorgeous."

"Her vitals were good at her last check-up," Mother Superior says, looking at their daughter's file. "Growing big and strong at a steady rate. All we need is a name and then you two can go introduce Henry to his little sister."

"The little lass is called Audrey," Killian says, his gaze still intent on her. "A noble name for a princess."

Emma chuckles, glancing up at the nun. "And a name off-putting enough for her to get away with whatever piracy she dares to dream up," she jokes.

In her sleep, Audrey whimpers and Emma's heart stutters. She brings her daughter up to her shoulder and shushes her. Her hand rests on Audrey, softly rubbing at her back. Killian looks at the two of them. His eyes are soft, and Emma's sure the smile on her face mimics the same feeling.

Blood has never been the determining factor of family – she of all people knows that. But this little girl – _their_ little girl – is her flesh and bone and absolutely everything she could ever ask for in a chapter of life coming to a close. She doesn't think her heart could grow any larger – filled to the brim with love for Killian, Henry, and their little daughter, Emma's heart cavity is close to bursting.

As fate is keen on doing, she's about to be happily proven wrong.

0000

His daughter is the most beautiful being he's ever had the fortune to look upon. It's hard to take his eyes off the scene Swan and Audrey make.

But he does, briefly glancing up. Killian catches a glimpse of auburn by the door. Upon further investigation, he realizes its hair: curly auburn hair surrounding a cherubic face. Deep blue eyes stare in on them, taking in the joyful family scene through a sad haze.

This little girl is breaking his heart. So as not to alarm her, Killian gestures at her, beckoning the lass into the room. He watches her fingers turn white where they're curled around the door frame.

"Don't worry, dear," he croons. "We won't hurt you, come here."

At his words, Emma looks up from Audrey, cradling her close to her breast. Killian sees the moment his love falls in love with the little girl. She's shuffling across the carpet of the office, her eyes never straying from the baby in Emma's hold. Her thumb finds its way between her little lips as she comes to a halt at Killian's side.

"What's your name, darling?" he asks, resting his hand gently on her upper arm.

The girl flinches away from him. She takes her thumb away from her mouth to softly answer, "Matilda." Noticing her response to Killian's touch, Emma takes the lead, focusing all of her attention on the little girl.

"It's nice to meet you, Matilda." Her voice is gentle and her smile genuine. "I'm Emma and this is Killian." He gives a small wave and a wink in greeting, but the lass's eyes remain on Audrey. "How old are you are you?"

She holds up two fingers. And then, seeming to gain courage, the lass strongly says, "Why're you takin' sissy?"

Emma's green eyes flick up and meet his before shifting Audrey around in her arms until she can show the baby to Matilda. "Is this your sister?" she asks.

Matilda nods enthusiastically. "Mama told me make sissy okay. Can' do that 'cause Ms. Blue says you take her 'way."

She's Liam. Her looks even mimic his – the curls, the baby blues – and the ferocity toward his new daughter. Killian's heart breaks because this little girl just wants to keep her younger sister safe. These two are the only family they have and here he and Emma come to tear them apart.

He can't let that happen. Won't let that happen. History will not repeat this aspect of his life.

One glimpse at Emma tells him all he needs to know: she's not going home without this girl.

Carefully, Emma moves to give him Audrey. A quiet squeak interrupt her movement: Matilda has her hands in the air between their seats, as if preparing to catch the babe. Killian takes his daughter, nestled in the crook of his hooked arm, and watches Emma crouch to Matilda's level.

"Matilda, we're taking your sister home with us," she explains. "Ms. Blue says we're her new mama and daddy." The girl's expression falters and then crumples. She begins to snuffle, but no tears fall. Hesitant at first, Emma then gathers Matilda in her arms and soothes her.

"But I'm s'posed to keep her," she mumbles into Emma's shoulder. "Mama said. My mama," she corrects.

"I know, honey," Emma says calmly, "I know."

In Killian's arm, Audrey wakes and begins to fuss. He's at a loss, never really having been entrusted with a babe as small and new as her. But Matilda's mood completely transforms at Audrey's whimpers: her sobs subside, her face peeks out from Emma's shoulder, and her body inhabits that of a fearsome captain.

She approaches Killian and points at her sister's tiny body. "Firs' you got hug her and then food," Matilda commands.

"She's hungry?" Killian asks in confirmation. Matilda nods. "Aye aye, cap'n."

"But hug firs'," Matilda reminds him. As he's nodding, an idea sparks in his mind.

Standing up cautiously, Killian tilts his head to his vacated chair. "Matilda, I don't know how to hug Audrey properly," he says. "Can you show me?"

A bright grin crosses her face as she nods. Emma sweeps the toddler up and deposits her in the chair with a playful noise. Matilda giggles, but quickly sobers up when Killian bends to place Audrey across her lap.

"Like dis," she instructs, easing her upper body down over Audrey's body. Her fingers arch over the babe's head and move back and forth as she sits back up.

Emma's head weighs on his shoulder, her arm threading through his with a content sigh.

"We're leaving here with two little girls, aren't we?" he whispers to her. Killian feels her nod into his shoulder – "We're going to try." – and he sighs.

"The lad's in for a real surprise."

0000

The second Emma first saw Matilda, half hidden behind the doorframe, she saw herself: three years old and newly returned to the orphanage, watching all the other kids go to loving homes when she knew that no one – even the family she thought would always love her – loved her.

And the way Matilda strays from Killian's hand breaks her heart even further. _She_ was like that: adverse to physical touch, especially that of a man, because one went and ruined the entire gender for her.

But then she met Henry, found her parents, fell for Killian…And if the broken lost girl could be rehabilitated over time, then so could Matilda.

"Her life will be so much better than ours," she mumbles into Killian's shoulder. And she knows it could be. Will be.

She really hopes that both of these girls can be theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

Matilda's still got Audrey in her arms, talking to her in no uncertain terms about 2-year-old nothings. Kneeling in front of them, casually keeping either of the girls from falling out of the chair, is Emma, an adorable grin on her face as she watches them.

Killian, on the other hand, looks in from the hallway, gazing off toward them and not listening to what Mother Superior is saying.

"Captain." His formal title grabs his attention and he wrenches his eyes away from his family. The Blue Fairy wears a kind smile, as if she understands the emotional rollercoaster he's currently on. "Did you hear anything I said?"

With a bashful smile, Killian chuckles and scratches at the back of his neck. "Afraid not, love. I've got other things in my mind."

Mother Superior nods. "I can see that." She pauses, giving him time to clear his mind and concentrate on her words. "I was saying that there's another couple who wanted to meet Matilda, but I haven't told her about them."

His face falls a tad. "Oh," he mumbles. "I understand."

"But," Blue concedes, "I know that Matilda would much rather be with her sister."

"Blue, just tell me what we need to do for them to come home."

Sighing, Mother Superior grins. "Audrey can go home with you today. She is legally your daughter now. But Matilda's still in the system. You and Emma will have to put in a formal intent to adopt her."

"How long until she's ours?" Killian asks.

"Well, remember, there's the other couple interested in adopting her. And then the paperwork could take anywhere fro-"

"How long?" he repeats impatiently. He's scared, because he knows how long it took for them to adopt Audrey. If Matilda is anything like Liam was – and from what he's seen already, she most certainly is – she couldn't stand more than a few days with her sissy out of sight.

The Blue Fairy's shrug is not the answer he wants to receive. "It really depends on a matter of things. The soonest would probably be in a couple of weeks," she says. "Though it'll more likely be months, maybe even years."

His heart, previously so warm and healed, hurts. To a parent, one week away from a child was eons: to a sibling, it's even longer, especially to one as young as Matilda. Separation of that degree would kill her and could easily lead to hate and anger toward him and Emma in her formative teenage years.

But Killian nods anyways, eager to get back in the room with Emma and the girls. "Emma and I shall discuss the matter and get back to you with haste," he tells her, already walking back toward his family.

Mother Superior signals her agreement before turning and walking back down the hall. "Just bring Matilda to the front of the abbey when you leave."

He hears her words, but they don't really register. During his conversation with the Blue Fairy, they had shifted about: Audrey's in her car seat, Emma's foot gently rocking it and lulling her to back to sleep. Emma sits in the chair, Matilda on her lap, talking about mermaids and the ocean.

"Motherhood suits you, love," he says, taking the empty seat next to her.

She laughs, spurning similar noises from the toddler in her arms. "So what, Henry doesn't count as my son?"

"Of course he does." Killian corrects himself. "I mean to say being a mother to daughters suits you."

"Daughters?" she asks hopefully, but he infinitesimally shakes his head. _Not right now, later_ , his motion says.

Instead, Killian concentrates on Matilda, whose eyes have been swinging between him and Swan. "Matilda, do you want to stay with your sister?"

She nods fervently. "Mama said keep sissy safe."

Emma catches on to what he's insinuating. She leans down to Matilda's ear and quietly asks, "Do you wanna come home with sissy and Killian and me?"

The little girl's face goes pensive and oddly neutral. She looks at Emma for a long while, then changes her gaze to Killian. For such a young age, she's a master of searching the soul. He feels nearly naked in front of her and hopes to all the gods that she can't see the fear and uncertainty he has in raising her and Audrey – the concerns he has about being a father, a real father, when he never really had one himself.

But then she breaks out into a brilliant smile. "Emma says you know mermaids," she declares.

He laughs, his hand hitting his chest in a feeble attempt to calm him down. The noise shocks Audrey into consciousness and causes Matilda to cringe. She doesn't recoil as deeply into Emma's chest as she did earlier today, and Killian takes it as progress.

"I do know mermaids," he says. "I've met a few on my ship over the years."

Shyly, Matilda mutters, "Maybe me an' sissy can go on your ship to meet 'em."

And, not quite of his own volition, Killian stands and quickly swoops over Matilda, sweeping her into his arms. "My little mermaid lass, it would be my honor if you girls would come on my ship."

0000

It's been a long time coming, but six months after Matilda worms her way into their hearts, she finally winds her way in between their sleeping bodies. She's still not quite used to having her own room and she stills wants to be close to Audrey, sleeping in her crib at the foot of their bed.

Waking up to puffs of morning breath from her daughter and Killian's cold toes on her shin, knowing Henry and Audrey are one call away – it's the best feeling Emma's ever experienced in her life.

On mornings like this one, the kids stay sleeping longer than normal, giving Emma enough time to slowly rouse and find Killian's bright blue eyes over Matilda's head. He's just woken up as well: sleep's still in the corner of his eyes, his hair's a royal mess. His lips spread in a tired smile.

"Good morning, love," he croaks out, voice rough and scratchy. His hand reaches across, caressing her cheek, tugging gently at a strand of her hair, before coming to rest on Matilda's back. "You're gorgeous."

Emma scoffs. "Too early for that."

He hums and smiles wider. "Never," he murmurs. "It's never too early to compliment the mother of my children, especially when it's true."

They've been together for years, but she still blushes furiously when he says things like that. This situation is no different. Her skin heats up and her hands start to sweat. Emma buries her face in the pillow beneath her, trying and failing to hide her smile.

Killian chuckles lightly. The motion and the noise stir Matilda, who sniffs and rolls around until she's fully awake. When her eyes open, they find Emma's first – warm and sleepy brown to shining green.

"Hi there," Emma whispers. "Did you sleep well?"

Nodding, Matilda rubs a fist against her eyes and yawns sweetly.

"Are you ready for today's adventure?" Killian asks, his voice still husky. Matilda nods again, this time getting up and flopping herself into his hold. He makes an _oof_ sound as they collide. "My goodness, lass, you're growing so fast. What are we going to do with you?"

Her nose is buried in his chest, but Emma can just barely make out her daughter's words: "Mermaid me an' keep me in the kichen." Killian chuckles heartily. Matilda's grown fond of the idea of growing fins instead of feet and swimming around in a huge fish tank.

 _"I wanna stay with you, but also be a mermaid," she reasoned at dinner one night, spaghetti twirled about her fork._

 _Killian shared a smile with Emma across the table. "I don't think that's how being a mermaid works, darling."_

 _With all seriousness, she scowled at him. "It's how I'm be a mermaid."_

Emma can tell Audrey awake a moment before her screams ring around the room. With a sigh, Emma reluctantly gets out of bed to tend to their younger daughter. For someone who'd never dreamed of herself as a mother, she found it easy to adjust to having three kids – a newborn, a toddler, and a teenager – running about the house, Killian at her side through the entire thing.

"It's okay, baby," she soothes her, "Mama's here."

"And me and Daddy," Matilda grunts from Killian's shoulder.

Emma laughs. "And sissy and Daddy are here too." Audrey safely cradled in her arms, she returns to bed, propping herself up against the headboard. Their elder daughter crawls over to check on Audrey, gently brushing back some of her sister's hair. Still recovering from their time apart, Matilda was almost as reverent of Audrey as she was of the mermaids she adored.

The floor outside the bedroom door creaks, followed shortly by the groan of a teenager entering the room.

"Does she have to scream every morning?" Henry groans, scrubbing at his eyes and running a hand through his bedhead.

"Henny, sissy wants hugs too." Matilda's glaring at her older brother. As protective as ever, she and Henry didn't really hit if off when she first came home. Her son had already grown protective of Audrey in Matilda's stead, and the few times he wasn't with Regina when they visited Matilda at the abbey, she'd always given him the stink-eye.

But she still loves him, even idolizes him, and Henry is just as equally enamored with the older of his younger sisters, unafraid to share his heart with yet another family member.

"Oh yeah?" he counters, hopping on the foot of their bed and proceeding to tickle her senseless. "What about this? Does sissy want a tickle attack?"

Matilda's giggles crescendo into screeches. "No, Henny, stop!"

"Yeah, kid, maybe you should stop," Emma advises. Their interaction jostles the bed, and while she and Killian have been through worse, Audrey has not. Even after months, Emma's still a bit scared that she'll drop her daughter. "Precious cargo and all that."

"But Mama, I'm 'kay," Matilda reassures her. "See, look." She stands on the mattress, surrounded by her family, and goes around the circle, kissing each of them on the cheek – Henry, her, and ending with Killian. Her pirate wraps both his arms around her small body, a treasured smile on his face as he squeezes her tight.

Henry, on the other hand, understand completely. "C'mon, kiddo," Henry says, playfully swinging Matilda up from the bed and taking her to the kitchen. "I bet I can eat more Froot Loops than you."

The girl's peals of laughter echo through the house, leaving Emma at ease.

Killian sighs. Rolling on his back and rubbing his eyes, he mumbles, "She's going to be quite the rapscallion with all that sugar."

Emma hums in agreement. She scoots herself close enough to lean down and press her lips to his before saying, "Yes, but she'd've been that way with or without the cereal. She is her father's daughter, after all."


End file.
